


Свободное падение

by blackfilm



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Coercion, Loyalty Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mentally Disturbed Character, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Past Sexual Abuse, scar kink, кинкота и бездуховность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прон-вариация разговора по душам в номере Флэгга.<br/>Примечание: мне не по душе дабкон, но тут очевидный power imbalance, к тому же в случае со стариной Трэши мы вряд ли можем рассчитывать на его осознанное (ключевое слово) согласие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободное падение

_— Если хочешь поблагодарить меня — а ты хочешь, я уверен — то скажи мне то, что говорил один мой давний знакомый. Правда, в конце он предал меня, но вначале он был мне хорошим другом, и я до сих пор испытываю к нему самые теплые чувства. Скажи «Жизнь моя принадлежит тебе», Эндрю… можешь мне это сказать?_

«Бесплодные земли», С. Кинг

 

Окно перед ним было сплошной стеклянной стеной, от пола до потолка. Мусорный Бак на пробу звякнул об нее краем бокала, но звук, казалось, умер, еще не родившись. Стена была глухой… но в то же время странно упругой. Он ей не доверял.

Огни Вегаса наверняка были раньше куда ярче. Теперь это была только горсть разноцветных вывесок, прожекторы на площадке перед отелем и ряд фонарей вдоль главной улицы. Сразу за ними расстилалась бескрайняя тьма с сиреневой полосой на горизонте, на фоне выщербленных гор.

Он перевел взгляд на виски в низком бокале. Пить не очень-то хотелось. Он никогда не понимал прелести алкоголя, но отказываться казалось невежливо. Может быть, даже опасно.

( _как с Ки—_ )

Мусорный Бак запнулся и потряс головой. Это было неподходящее время и неподходящее место, чтобы снова думать о Киде в «остине», ставшем ему тюрьмой и могилой, но голова его, кажется, никогда не подчинялась его воле. Спутанные мысли по-прежнему возвращались к судьбе покинутого попутчика, поворачивая ее то так, то эдак. А теперь на образ Кида наслаивался еще и Гектор Дроган с выпученными глазами и черным провалом рта, распахнутом в вечном крике. Уже две смерти, к которым он был косвенно причастен, и которых не хотел по сути… но в жизни Мусорного Бака вообще мало что происходило согласно его желаниям.

— Человек всегда стремится к большему. И только посмотри, куда тебя это привело.

Низкий, обволакивающий голос Флэгга прозвучал так близко, что он не сразу понял, слышит он его в голове или в реальности. Он покачнулся и посмотрел направо, и Флэгг действительно стоял там, совсем рядом, почти задевая его плечом, но не глядя на него. Флэгг повел рукой в сторону вида из окна, куда смотрел неотрывно, как будто мог прочесть там будущее.

— Я назначу тебя на высокий пост, Трэш. Очень высокий. В нашей новой цитадели найдется масса работы для парня с талантами вроде тебя.

В его загорелом профиле, в призрачной ухмылке, кривящей губы, таилась некая жестокость, никак не вяжущаяся с теплотой в голосе. Мусорный Бак поспешно отвернулся. Хотя Флэгг и очевидно благоволил ему, благосклонность темного человека имела непривычный вес. Она ложилась вам на плечи тяжкой ношей… или оттягивала шею камнем утопленника.

Его внимание привлекло свечение далеко на севере. Тусклый оранжевый отсвет мог быть только заревом пожара, и его сердце часто забилось в груди. Был ли это его огонь? Он знал, что это невозможно, но детская вера в чудо шептала: да, все его сны наконец-то претворяются в реальность. Его паломничество, его путешествие истово верующего подошло к концу, и с вершины MGM отеля они увидят Америку в огне, рассыпающуюся в прах, обращающуюся в ничто — потому что именно это и обещал ему во снах темный человек, не так ли? Пожар, которого еще не видывал мир. Стену пламени до небес, пожирающую все на своем пути. Он готов был отдать Флэггу жизнь, он готов был отдать ему все, что потребуется, ради этого финального мига торжества. Его вера опьяняла куда лучше, чем виски, его восторг был религиозным помешательством, и испытание пустыней, казалось, только сильнее укрепило его в его мании, иссушив и выкристаллизовав его безумие. Смысл его существования сузился до одного человека, — который также был его темным, насмешливым богом. Он вновь покосился на Флэгга, и наткнулся на изучающий, пристальный взгляд.

Несмотря на горящие по углам торшеры и настенные лампы, в номере царил полумрак. Тусклые красные огоньки теперь светились лишь в зрачках Флэгга, но зрелища все равно хватило, чтобы его ладони резко вспотели.

— Ты и я, — бесстрастно произнес Флэгг, — мы чем-то похожи.

Ничего не выражающий взгляд продержался на Баке еще какое-то время (и каждая секунда тянулась невыносимо долго), а потом прежняя веселость, как по щелчку пальцев, вернулась на его лицо и разом преобразила. Этого изменившегося Флэгга переполняло удушливое очарование, глаза сияли (но никакой красноты, нет, сэр, что вы, вам показалось), губы подрагивали, словно от еле сдерживаемого хохота.

— Мы оба умеем находить кое-что полезное в груде хлама. Так, приятель?

Мусорный Бак понятие не имел, о чем тот говорил, но послушно кивнул.

— В этой блядской пустыне внизу, хоть по ней и не скажешь, таятся многие сокровища, Трэш. В этой высохшей сучке. Я слышал, ты умеешь управляться с техникой?

— Не… немного?.. — рискнул Бак.

— О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько себя недооцениваешь. Мне бы следовало тебя выпороть, чтобы отучить от ложной скромности.

Заметив искренний ужас в глазах Мусорного Бака, Флэгг хохотнул и ткнул его в плечо.

— Шучу, приятель. Никто тебя пальцем не тронет.

Его глаза задержались на груди Мусорного Бака, где под расстегнутой рубашкой и футболкой проступали очертания какого-то небольшого предмета. Бак инстинктивно вскинул искалеченную правую руку и коснулся камня — вопреки негласному правилу, он носил его под одеждой. Он чуть не подпрыгнул, когда его ладонь накрыла сверху рука Флэгга, словно проверяя, что он там прячет. Он немедленно выдернул руку и вытянулся по стойке смирно.

Но Флэгг свою убирать не спешил. Она по-прежнему лежала по центру его груди, горячая и тяжелая, вопиюще _реальная_ , и Мусорный Бак не смел вздохнуть. Он невидяще уставился в дальний угол, на торшер, на тускло освещенную картину — куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Флэгга. Со всей ужасающей отчетливостью он ощутил, как чужие пальцы любовно гладят камень через ткань. Гладкий и неизменно холодный, камень казался кусочком льда, с каждым движением прижимаемым к его коже. Его бросило в жар.

— Очень хорошо, — заключил Флэгг наконец. — Ты мудро поступил, что принял мой подарок.

Мусорный Бак с трудом перевел на него затуманенные глаза, во рту пересохло. Сердце бешено колотилось: быстрее, чем от вида пожара. Он не мог прочесть выражение лица Флэгга, и вряд ли вообще думал пытаться — но какая-то сила неуклонно влекла его, как магнит тянет за собой стрелку компаса. Та же таинственная сила заставила его пересечь семь штатов, ведя на запад, и даже теперь, когда он, казалось бы, достиг конечной цели своего путешествия, тяга никуда не исчезла. Она стала только сильнее.

— Лед растаял, — весело сообщил ему Флэгг и подмигнул. Вытащил бокал из его ватной хватки, как ни в чем ни бывало, и отошел к бару. Мусорный Бак тупо смотрел, как он заново наполняет бокалы льдом и виски.

— Ну так что? Как ты смотришь на предложение послать к херам катушки на дамбе и заняться чем-то по-настоящему интересным?

— Все что угодно, — прошептал Бак, глядя на спину, обтянутую джинсовой курткой.

Флэгг обернулся, его лицо сияло:

— Я знал, что мы поладим!

Он торжественно поднес Мусорному Баку новый бокал и приобнял его за плечи, салютуя свободной правой.

— За прекрасные начинания, Трэши. За великий пожар. Мы с тобой покажем этим ублюдкам, как выглядит огонь небесный, они и опомниться не успеют.

Бак счастливо улыбнулся ему в ответ, на его лице застыло мечтательное выражение. Он думал о фосфоре — ослепительно-белом, жарко горящем, отлично воспламеняющемся фосфоре, а потом он подумал о напалме и о том, как легко он сбрасывается с высоты на… да на что угодно, в самом-то деле. Пылающие пальмы в его воображении превратились в горящие кресты, и это было будущее.

Флэгг одобрительно сжал руку на его плече. Мусорный Бак непроизвольно поморщился, что не ускользнуло от внимания его нового босса. Флэгг обошел его кругом, как экзотическую скульптуру, и остановился у его шрамов. Поставил виски на пол.

— Могу я?..

Не дожидаясь ответа, он взял и закатал короткий рукав его рубашки выше, открывая плечо. Мусорный Бак глубоко вздохнул.

Глаза Флэгга перебегали вверх-вниз по обожженной руке, словно пытаясь запомнить расположение всех рубцов и впадин на коже.

— Должно быть, было больно.

Бак ничего не сказал. У него было чувство, что он спит или грезит наяву. Может быть, он боялся, что слова, любая попытка слов пробудила бы его — может быть, он боялся, что очнется в песках Невады, в финальной стадии делирия, задыхающийся, хрипящий и окруженный грифами, готовыми рвать его живую плоть. Было ли то, что делал Флэгг, ненормальным? Неправильным? Он не знал. Он ничего не мог знать _точно_ , и это был один из фундаментальных разломов в основах существования Дональда Мервина Элберта (более известного ныне как Мусорный Бак). Все равно что тонуть (в своей голове) и никогда не достигать дна. Вещи становились ненадежными. Центр переставал их удерживать. Генерал Старки его бы понял.

Первое прикосновение все равно застало его врасплох. Не самим фактом прикосновения, но его аккуратностью, почти что врачебной осторожностью. Никто никогда не был так осторожен с ним, никто никогда не считал его достаточно ценным, чтобы беречь. Ком подступил к горлу, и он опустил голову. Отросшие волосы скрывали его лицо.

Его левая рука была будто наспех слеплена из розовой глины ленивым подмастерьем. Рубцы от ожогов болезненно стягивали ее и не позволяли прежней свободы движений. Мусорный Бак ощущал касания Флэгга будто через толстый слой рабочей куртки – прежняя чувствительность тоже была утеряна. Он остро осознал в тот момент уродство своих увечий — он никогда не задумывался об этом раньше. Но вспышка понимания озарила его и ушла так же внезапно, оставив за собой неясное томление, — еще не вполне желание, но скорее тоску по желанию. Невыразимость чувств душила его, стоять неподвижно становилось все сложнее.

Гладкие, легкие пальцы двинулись выше, и достигли точки боли. Мусорный Бак с присвистом втянул воздух через сжатые зубы. Плечо не успело зажить до конца (или снова обгорело на солнце), кожа там была воспаленной и блестящей. И, черт возьми, чувствительной.

Он бросил встревоженный взгляд на Флэгга, и тот медленно отпустил его. Но в его наклоне головы, выражении лица читался живой интерес экспериментатора. Мусорный Бак еще не успел испугаться как следует, как Флэгг склонился и коснулся губами его плеча.

Бак вздрогнул. Флэгг поднял голову и изучающе глядел на него. Наклонился второй раз, и поцеловал уже по-настоящему.

Было нечто глубоко непристойное в том, с какой готовностью губы раскрылись, вбирая часть его, вбирая участок кожи — не такой уж свежей, не такой уж привлекательной – как если бы это был изысканный десерт высокой кухни. Мусорный Бак никак не мог соединить то, что происходило (скользкий горячий язык на обожженной коже, нос, уткнувшийся в плечо) с тем, что он чувствовал к Флэггу (восторг! ужас! я преклоню колени и вознесу тебе хвалу). Он был смущен этим разрывом, странно далекими берегами чувственности, ускользающим пониманием своих действий — которые, на его взгляд, теперь могли спокойно меняться местами с фантазиями, перетекать друг в друга, как жидкости в сообщающихся сосудах.

Его тело пребывало в гораздо меньшем замешательстве. Жар поднялся из груди к щекам, но его румянец оказался надежно скрыт загаром. Кровь, прилившую к паху, скрыть было сложнее. Взволнованный, Бак шевельнулся, и поцелуй был прерван. Флэгг встал перед ним и положил обе руки на плечи. Теперь он чувствовал себя в ловушке (зачем эти ремни на запястьях? люди в униформе?). Он чувствовал себя как перед тем, как поджег церковь (что я тут делаю? как это произошло?). Он чувствовал пугающее возбуждение. Река странных событий опять подхватила его и несла как щепку, неумолимо.

Будто оглушенный, он поднял на Флэгга мутный, несфокусированный взгляд и собрал все свои чувства во фразу, которая всегда была у него на уме:

— Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе...

На что Флэгг заверил его, стискивая плечи:

— Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Мысль пронеслась у Бака в голове, «Но ты уже позволил», и тут же исчезла, заслоненная происходящим здесь и сейчас. Он слишком хотел верить. Испытывал _потребность_ верить. Голова кружилась, стоило ему посмотреть в глаза Флэггу — абсолютно черные глаза, жадно вбирающие любые его движения.

«Так ты был волком», — хотелось сказать Баку. «Я встречал тебя раньше. Ты был вороном, ты был волком, ты был горячим самумом в пустыне и багряной луной, освещающей мне дорогу. Луна! Гляди, луна смеется над нами, и мертвые кости скалятся под древними звездами».

И ему казалось, что он говорит. Но на самом деле он просто стоял с приоткрытым ртом — отупевший, парализованный, действительно живая скульптура. Тонкая нить слюны дрожала между его губами. Флэгг взял его за подбородок и медленно стер большим пальцем слюну, размазывая ее дальше по щеке.

— Ты крайне дорог мне, Трэши. Ты незаменим.

Мягкая убедительность его слов поразила Мусорного Бака. Признательность Флэггу, благодарность Флэггу никогда еще не ощущалась им так остро. Безмерная любовь грозила разорвать его сердце — сломать грудную клетку — заполнить весь мир. Он совсем не замечал, как слезы текут по его щекам.

Весь копившийся ком противоречивых эмоций разом перестал существовать. Теперь его наполняло светлое чувство уверенности.

Рай был внутри него. Всегда там был.

— Я люблю тебя, — с неожиданной простотой сказал он тому, ради кого мог проползти еще сотню миль на коленях, если бы потребовалось, и темный человек с тихим смешком ответил: — _Я знаю_.

Разумеется. Мусорный Бак качнул головой, изумленный. Шмыгнул носом. Разумеется.

Хриплый, надтреснутый голос Ллойда произнес в его голове: «Он может творить чудеса. Не хотел бы я оказаться среди его врагов». Мусорный Бак кивнул внутреннему голосу. Мщение и возмездие — вот что ждет его врагов, и убоятся имени его на восходе солнца, как славят его на западе. Мог ли он быть когда-то так наивен, что думал отказаться от своей судьбы? Теперь он ясно понимал, что настоящий путь всегда был только один, и закончиться он мог только здесь. Как бессмысленна была его жизнь раньше! Как лишена цели!

Флэгг подался вперед, будто собираясь его поцеловать. Но вместо этого он коснулся кончиком языка дорожки слез на заросшей щеке Бака. Распробовал во рту. Мусорный Бак уставился на его губы отяжелевшим взглядом.

Губы растянулись в улыбке, обнажая ряд белых (восхитительно острых) зубов.

— Даже не соленые. Тебе надо больше отдыхать и набираться сил.

Да, силы ему еще понадобятся, для всей их предстоящей работы. У них будет много работы. Чертовски много.

— Мы могли бы… помочь друг другу. Знаешь, как друзья.

Голос Флэгга звучал совсем глухо. Интимно. Он взял лицо Бака в свою ладонь, и Бак неосознанным движением потерся о нее. Он потянулся было к ширинке Флэгга, но тот бесцеремонно отпихнул его руку.

Мусорный Бак смутился и не знал, что ему делать. В тюрьме все всегда было просто: после нескольких повторений он хорошо уяснил свое место и свою роль, — и он умел пользоваться полученными навыками. Инстинктивные, бездумные действия. Он был хорош в них. Но что хотел Флэгг, оставалось для него полнейшей загадкой.

Он тянул время из-за боязни сделать неверный шаг, хотя его уже ощутимо потряхивало. Мышцы пресса напряглись и закаменели, и эта горячая тяжесть в его паху нуждалась в высвобождении. Тем временем рука Флэгга опустилась ему на шею и стиснула. Мусорный Бак пробормотал-выдохнул нечто невразумительное, ощущая, как вибрация в горле отдается в чужой хватке.

И Флэгг смотрел на него с неприкрытым вожделением, искажающим его привлекательные черты, превращающим человеческое лицо в жуткую маску, и тогда Бак решился и проговорил срывающимся голосом:

— Возьми меня.

Возьми меня. Это была его мольба, и надежда, и последняя молитва (как те, что слетают с губ солдат перед гибелью). Все фишки на зеро, абсолютное безрассудство, и он даже не боялся больше.

Никем не любимый ребенок. Потерянное дитя. "Возьми меня". Сомкни на мне зубы и веди за собой.

Флэгг в ответ торжествующе оскалился и потянул его к себе. Как пара танцоров в подпитии, они сделали оборот и неровно профланировали к стеклянной стене. По пути Бак задел бокал на полу, и он опрокинулся. Никто не обратил внимания.

Флэгг толкнул его спиной к окну-стене. Мусорный Бак не ожидал от него такого хода, он стукнулся по инерции о стекло и тут же испуганно отпрянул. Флэгг со смешком поймал его за рубашку и снова притянул к себе, так близко, что Бак ощутил ненормальный жар его тела.

— Не бойся, ты не упадешь.

«Он не причинит тебе вреда», — напомнил себе Мусорный Бак. «Он… он знает лучше. На все его воля». Мало-помалу его тело поддалось на убеждения и сдвинулось с места. Пятясь на чужих, негнущихся ногах, он в итоге позволил Флэггу прижать себя к окну. С крепко зажмуренными глазами он ощутил, как горячий шепот обжег ухо:

— Просто доверься мне.

Горячие пальцы обхватили его щеки, и он открыл глаза. Моргнул мокрыми, слипшимися ресницами. Он не боялся. Кто-то другой на его месте боялся бы, но не он. Его вера надежно укрывала его. Его безумие стало его щитом. В каком-то смысле он действительно был уникален — он любил Флэгга слепо, беззаветно и _искренне_. Кто мог сказать то же из мужчин и женщин, населяющих эти земли?

Он не боялся горящих глаз. Он не верил в смерть. Не от его рук.

И он был готов на все, чтобы только ощутить на себе эти странные гладкие ладони.

Он выдохнул:

— Окей.

Флэгг оттянул пояс его джинсов и, не расстегивая их, засунул руку внутрь (после изнуряющего похода штаны все еще болтались на нем довольно свободно). Его взгляд при этом не отрывался от полуприкрытых век Бака. Мусорный Бак никак не мог привыкнуть к напряженному вниманию, с которым Флэгг всматривался в него — будто он был ключом к разгадке самой жизни.

Флэгг стиснул его член через трусы, и он не сдержал стон, двинул вперед бедрами. Флэгг немедленно навалился на него всем телом, свободная рука легла на рот.

— Тсс.

Коротко усмехнулся, облизнул губы. Он и сам дышал довольно часто, заметил Бак с отстраненным интересом. Бак попытался поймать ртом пальцы, но Флэгг только крепче зажал ему рот, уткнулся лбом в его лоб и замер, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Но уловить можно было только их тяжелое дыхание (с ритмами вразнобой) и еле слышное жужжание одной из ламп.

То, что прижалось к его бедру, не было похоже ни на одну человеческую часть тела, — и Мусорный Бак решил… решил просто плыть по течению. Ничто больше его не беспокоило. Все было сном. Все было реальностью. Он мог бы закрыть глаза. Можно было отдохнуть. Все зудящие мысли, как назойливые мухи, испарились бы.

— Ты заснул? — Флэгг отпустил его и ущипнул за щеку. — Давай, плюнь сюда, — левая рука возникла у его подбородка. Время жертв, время подношений.

Не с первого раза, но Мусорный Бак смог исторгнуть из себя необходимое. Флэгг распределил вязкую слюну по пальцам и глянул на него искоса, как будто мысленно прикидывая что-то. Пропустив два пальца за пояс, дернул на себя так, что Бак охнул от неожиданности, но дыхание замерло в его груди, стоило скользким пальцам сжаться на голой плоти. Может быть, так ощущалась смерть: не холодная ласка, но раскаленное касание, одним махом прерывающее пульс, вырывающее души за пределы жизни.

Стесненные и джинсами, и бельем, движения выходили короткими и неуклюжими. Неудовлетворительными. Бак раздвинул ноги шире и, шалея от собственной отваги, привлек Флэгга ближе к себе. Обжигающее, спертое дыхание пустыни коснулось его шеи, и он вздрогнул. Это было сущим безумием. Как обнаружить скорпиона в полузанесенной песком палатке. Нет, в твоей одежде, внутри, близко, прямо напротив сердца. Прижать его, ожидая… чего?

Точно не милосердия.

Это было как с Кидом... но совсем иначе. С Кидом это было наказанием, с Флэггом — поощрением. И он знал его, Флэгг знал его лучше, чем кто-либо. Чем это было возможно. Каким-то образом он все знал. Все имена всех существ, все приметы и заклинания, волшебные фазы луны и темные тайны человеческих душ, которые обычно уносят с собой в могилу.

Под ними была бездна. Не улицы вымершего города, но космическая бездна, бесконечно холодная, кромешно черная, совершенно пустая. В ней не было ничего умиротворяющего или живого, ничего даже призрачно человеческого. Стекло было хрупкой преградой между жизнью и абсолютным ничто. Перспектива потерять себя ужасала Мусорного Бака – но одновременно наполняла сверхъестественным трепетом. Стать частью чего-то большего! Грандиозного! Невообразимого! Да содрогнется мир, и да получит всяк по мере его, по мере его, мере его… И ткань реальности треснет по шву, как давно истлевшее покрывало. _На все Его воля_. Он хотел поцеловать это жестокое лицо, сияющее над ним, лицо древнего идола, но лицо стало луной, а потом луна опрокинулась вниз, или это Бак опрокинулся вверх – он не мог определить точно. Он услышал свой стон как бы со стороны, и поразился отчаянию, звучавшему в нем. Как мог он чувствовать отчаяние? Все было так, как он хотел — нет, как он не смел бы мечтать, никогда не посмел.

Его голова дернулась, как от внезапного толчка. Рука Флэгга в его штанах теперь двигалась свободнее, с какой-то ленивой грациозностью. Как будто он не задумывался о том, что делает.

— Крепче, — прошептал Мусорный Бак плохо слушающимися губами. — Сильнее.

Искра интереса зажглась в глазах Флэгга:

— Может быть больно.

— Я хочу, чтобы было.

Как только слова сорвались с его языка, он почувствовал _(стыд)_ облегчение. Флэгг ничего не сказал, но его хватка стала безжалостной. Мусорный Бак закусил губу. Кулак скользил вверх-вниз, иногда сменяя наклон, задевая костяшками его живот. Бак оторвал потные ладони от прохладной поверхности стекла, о которую опирался все это время, и замер в нерешительности. Он очень хотел потрогать Флэгга, хотел убедиться в его физической реальности, но колебался. Взять его за куртку? За талию? Ему просто нужно было знать, что этот человек _(это существо)_ не плод его горячечного воображения. Внезапно это стало важно.

Обрывая его раздумья, Флэгг подхватил свободной правой его левую обожженную руку и положил себе на плечо, к самой шее. Прижался к ней щекой. Загипнотизированный, Мусорный Бак глядел, как дразняще медленно приоткрывается рот Флэгга, как он прихватывает зубами его предплечье — как могла бы, играя, сделать домашняя собака. Но собакой он не был — как не был и домашним, и дыхание его вырывалось из жаркой пасти дикого зверя, и при определенном стечении обстоятельств, думал Бак, последнее, что почувствовала бы его жертва — сладкий, тошнотворный дух гниющей плоти, опаляющий ее лицо. Его завораживало, как нежно Флэгг берет в рот его руку. Его приводило в суеверный восторг осознание, что весь этот ужас был предназначен _не для него_.

Он был избранным. Повелитель тьмы избрал его… для чего-то важного. Сможет ли он оправдать доверие? Рука Мусорного Бака поднялась — застыла — все-таки двинулась вперед и несмело тронула растрепанные волосы Флэгга (мягкие, как вороньи перья). Как черный шелк под его пальцами. Если он не сможет, подумал Бак, глядя прямо в глаза Флэггу, — если он не сможет, то убьет себя сам. _Ему_ не придется ничего делать, о нет.

Он был готов. Он был готов сам взойти на костер, если потребуется.

Его била крупная дрожь. Правой рукой, с неловко отставленными крайними пальцами, он вцепился в отворот джинсовой куртки так, что побелели костяшки. Он чувствовал, что падает. Захватывающее чувство головокружения. Он вновь терял хватку на реальности.

Тьма раскрылась, готовая принять его в объятья. _Возьми это в рот_ , приказал перевернутый вверх ногами доктор. _Возьми это в рот_ , и Бак послушно открыл рот, но то, что легло ему на язык, было не резиной, совсем не резиной, и чуждый и в то же время слишком знакомый запах заполнил его ноздри. Он протестующе замычал, он просто хотел уснуть, лечь и уснуть, но решетка камеры уже захлопнулась, свет погас, и не было никого, кто мог бы ему помочь. _Спой мне песню_ , сказал его отец матери, наставив на нее пистолет. _Спой мне как раньше_. Но было ужасно, до звона в ушах тихо, и широко распахнутые голубые глаза сестры смотрели на него из-под стола напротив, где они обычно играли. Она прижимала палец к губам. Был ли это тоже сон?

Была ли сном вся его жизнь?

— Нет-нет-нет, так не пойдет, — донесся откуда-то издалека знакомый голос, в котором к обычному веселью примешивалось раздражение. Его встряхнули за плечи, и сильный шлепок пришелся по его щеке. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты присутствовал.

— Я сам стану факелом, — в задыхающемся  голосе Мусорного Бака слышалась мольба.

— Разумеется, станешь, — успокаивающе произнес Флэгг. Он погладил большим пальцем то место, куда пришелся удар. – Со мной ты станешь чем захочешь. Чем угодно.

Он приник губами к шее Бака. Пальцы возобновили ритмичные движения на начавшем было опадать члене.

— Ты реален, так? Ты действительно существуешь, — с облегчением сказал Мусорный Бак и громко вскрикнул, когда Флэгг укусил его в районе кадыка. Руки инстинктивно взметнулись, чтобы оторвать его от горла, но замерли на полпути. Сознательным усилием он выбрал вместо этого обнять Флэгга за плечи.

Все голоса в его голове смолкли.

В какой-то момент сильные движения сменились грубыми, темп убыстрился. Они дышали друг в друга сбивчиво и отрывисто, пот блестел на их лицах, и колени Мусорного Бака предательски дрожали. Флэгг поймал его блуждающий взгляд и хищно ощерился. Он навалился на Бака и терся пахом о его бедро.

— Вверяю жизнь мою, жизнь мою… тебе, — шептал Мусорный Бак в полубеспамятстве. Его рот приоткрылся, глаза закатились. Он, по счастью, пребывал в неведении, как похож был в то мгновение на перекошенного судорогой Гектора Дрогана, и уже почти не осознавал, как Флэгг снова сует горсть пальцев ему в рот, чтобы собрать слюну.

Почему-то он был уверен, что стекло не выдержит, и последнее, что он почувствует в момент оргазма — это как уходит опора из-под спины, и он падает в бездну. В груди сладко замирало от ужаса. Он не имел сил остановиться, как если бы он оказался на несущемся полным ходом к пропасти поезде. Не мог и свернуть с пути. Подобно щепке, подобно птице в урагане, он был прахом, он был ничем. Напряжение стало невыносимым, его ягодицы мелко подрагивали, и достаточно было последнего движения, чтобы…

Его затрясло, он стукнулся затылком и заскользил спиной по твердой гладкой поверхности. Ноги подгибались, как будто в них не осталось костей. Он сполз вниз, хватая ртом воздух. Никто не пытался его остановить.

Он долго не решался поднять голову и взглянуть на Флэгга. Когда он наконец сделал это, Флэгг изучал свою руку, будто не понимая, как такое вообще могло случиться. Мусорный Бак увидел, как Флэгг подносит пальцы к носу, _нюхая_ , и отчего-то эта картина показалась ему куда более фантастической, чем все, виденное ранее. Он крепко зажмурился, но видение продолжало жить под его закрытыми веками. Бедная его голова. Он прерывисто вздохнул.

— Я чувствовал себя таким живым, — поделился с ним Флэгг. Он казался озадаченным.

«Я будто умер», — мелькнуло в голове у Мусорного Бака. «Умер и воскрес другим». Подрагивающими руками он кое-как заправил член обратно в трусы. Внутри было мокро.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он. — Спасибо, спасибо тебе, — торопясь, добавил на одном дыхании.

Флэгг присел перед ним, и его сердце скакнуло в груди. Он всматривался в Мусорного Бака очень долго, пытаясь определить что-то для себя важное. Покачал головой:

— Непонятно, как ты это делаешь.

Мусорный Бак не стал спрашивать, что именно он делает. Флэгг положил ему руку на плечо, и это была та самая рука, которая трогала его. Отстраненно, даже скучающе, Флэгг вытер руку о его рубашку.

— А теперь убирайся, пока я не решил тебя трахнуть.

В его улыбке было чрезвычайно много зубов, и если он шутил, то, как подозревал Бак, лишь отчасти.

Он поспешно поднялся и двинулся к выходу быстрым шагом, больше похожим на с трудом сдерживаемый бег. По дороге он запнулся о край журнального столика и едва не упал, но удержался на ногах. Перед дверью, однако, он помедлил, обернулся (Флэгг по-прежнему смотрел на него) и внезапно склонился в поклоне.

Он не мог знать, что многие, очень многие прошли этот путь до него (кто бы сосчитал их?), и что испытываемая им острая благодарность на самом деле несла в себе большую долю облегчения — его собственные чувства часто озадачивали его, и он видел их лишь в общем, смутно, близоруко, не умея различить. Безмолвное преклонение было квинтэссенцией всех этих чувств, грубой заменой поэзии в его душе.

Флэгг следил за ним заинтересованно и от души расхохотался, оставшись один, в тишине пустого пентхауса. Все-таки этого парня нельзя было не любить — он не переставал его удивлять.


End file.
